Butterfly
by sasurissawinchester
Summary: fict hurt/comfort pertama saya. special fict for cha the princess from the dark.   warning inside, R&R please?


**BUTTERFLY**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**Pair: SaiSaku**

**Warning : OOC, AU, EYD abal, judul standar, tema pasaran, alur kecepetan dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya.**

**.**

**Special fict to ****cha the princess from the dark**

**.**

**Hope you like it!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PROLOG**

"_Kenapa tidak bisa, Sakura?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut hitam kelam pada seorang gadis berambut bubblegum. _

"_Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya tidak bisa menerimamu. Itu saja," jawab sang gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu. Kepalanya tertunduk, seperti tidak berani menatap mata lawan bicaranya. _

"_Kau bilang kau menyukaiku, lalu apa masalahnya?" tanya pemuda itu lagi. "Apa aku melakukan kesalahan padamu? Apa aku sudah melukaimu tanpa sengaja sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa memaafkanku? Apa kau meragukan ketulusanku? Apa…"_

"_Cukup Sai!" teriak Sakura. "Aku bilang cukup. Jangan paksa aku, oke?" nada suaranya kini terdengar terisak, menahan tetes-tetes bening di pelupuk matanya. "Satu hal yang perlu kaupahami. Aku menyukaimu lebih dari diriku sendiri. Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan dan kubutuhkan sekarang hanya kau. Tidak ada yang lain. Jangan sekali-kali kau meragukan hal itu hanya karena aku menolakmu, Sai. Aku punya alasan kuat atas tindakanku sekarang."_

_Pemuda bernama Sai itu menghela napas berat. "Kalau begitu beri aku alasannya, Sakura. Aku hanya ingin tahu alasanmu."_

_Sakura tidak segera menjawab. Kepalanya masih terus tertunduk. Tetes-tetes bening yang tadi sempat ia tahan, tumpah seketika dari manik emeraldnya. Suara isakan mulai terdengar dari bibir mungilnya. _

_Terlalu sulit mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Rasanya pahit mengatakan realita yang ada. Bibirnya terkunci rapat, enggan untuk memberi jawaban apapun. _

"_Sakura…"_

_Gadis bubblegum itu akhirnya mendongak. Tangan putihnya menghapus sisa-sisa air mata dari pipinya. Tatapan yang ia tujukan pada Sai terlihat begitu sayu dan menyedihkan. Guratan-guratan merah di bola matanya hampir memenuhi seluruh tempat disana. Ia menghela napas panjang dan berat, lalu akhirnya membuka suara. _

"_Aku… aku dijodohkan, Sai."_

_Hening._

_Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sai. Ia hanya diam, seperti menunggu kata-kata selanjutnya yang akan dikatakan Sakura. _

"_Kakekku dan rekan kerjanya sudah merencanakan perjodohan cucu-cucunya sejak aku kecil. Mereka sudah sepakat untuk mempersatukan kami saat lulus kuliah. Saat dokter memvonis umur kakek tidak lama lagi, ia meminta pernikahan kami dipercepat. Kakek bilang, ia baru bisa mati dengan tenang jika sudah melihatku menikah dengan anak rekan kerjanya," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Sai masih belum memberikan reaksi apapun. "Sebulan lagi aku akan menikah, Sai. Tepat saat pesta perpisahan SMA nanti, aku akan menjadi milik orang lain. Kakek sudah merencanakan pertemuan pertamaku dengannya hari ini. Pertemuan yang sekaligus membahas masalah pernikahan kami."_

_Tidak ada tanggapan dari Sai setelah Sakura memberikan alasannya. Onyx-nya menatap tajam bola mata hijau gadis itu. _

"_Maafkan aku, Sai. Andai aku bisa menolaknya. Andai aku bisa memutar waktu sehingga perjodohan ini tidak akan terjadi. Tapi aku tidak bisa menentang kakek, Sai. Aku tidak punya keberanian sebesar itu untuk melawan kakekku sendiri."_

_Lagi-lagi Sai menghela napas berat. Tangannya menggenggam kuat sedari tadi. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Otaknya serasa buntu setelah mendengar alasan dari gadis yang dicintainya itu. Bibirnya terkunci rapat setelah mendengar kenyataan pahit yang harus ia terima. _

"_Sai?" _

"_Baiklah." Sai akhirnya membuka suara. "Kalau itu alasannya… pergilah."_

.

.

.

_**Di sebuah apartemen kecil di Konoha**_

_**Sai POV**_

Kubuka mata yang masih terasa berat. Rasa kantuk masih begitu terasa padahal aku sudah tidur agak lama. Perjalanan dari Paris ke Jepang ternyata amat sangat melelahkan. Sudah tidur dari pagi sampai sore masih saja lelah.

Kuturunkan kaki dari ranjang, melakukan sedikit pelemasan badan yang terasa kaku semua. Tenggorokanku serasa kering setelah seharian penuh belum minum. Kuambil sebotol air mineral dingin dari kulkas.

_Aku… aku dijodohkan, Sai._

Air putih yang sedang kuminum langsung tersendat begitu ingatanku kembali ke memori tujuh belas tahun lalu saat aku masih duduk di bangku SMA.

_Baiklah… kalau itu alasannya, pergilah._

"Sial. Kenapa mimpi itu datang lagi? Menyebalkan," gerutuku lalu kembali menenggak air mineral dingin.

Tujuh belas tahun.

Yah, memang waktu yang lama. Tapi bagiku itu masih terasa seperti tahun lalu. Ketika seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura menolakku karena alasan perjodohan. Entah bagaimana kabarnya saat ini. Tujuh belas tahun tidak bertemu pasti ia sudah berubah banyak. Setidaknya dia pasti sudah bersama dengan seseorang sekarang.

Tiba-tiba ponselku berbunyi. Tampaklah nama seseorang yang sudah lama tak kutemui di layar ponsel. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirku.

"Moshi-moshi?" sapaku ketika ponsel kutempelkan di telinga.

"_Sai, apa kau sudah sampai di Konoha?" _tanya orang di seberang telepon.

"Ya. aku sudah sampai dengan selamat di Konoha. Tenang saja, Shin," jawabku ringan.

"_Kalau sudah sampai kenapa kau belum kesini, hah? Apa kau tidak rindu padaku?"_ kata Shin sedikit kesal. _"Waktu tujuh belas tahun seharusnya sudah bisa membuat seseorang rindu pada keluarganya."_

"Ck, dasar cerewet. Kau tahu, perjalanan dari Paris ke Konoha itu sangat melelahkan! Aku harus tidur dulu sebelum jatuh pingsan karena kelelahan. Memangnya kau mau merawatku disini kalau aku sakit?"

"_Hah, kau ini. Selalu saja pintar mencari alasan. Tujuh belas tahun di Paris tapi jarang sekali menghubungiku. Begitu kembali ke Konoha bukannya menjenguk anikinya malah enak-enakan tidur. Cepat datang ke kafe sekarang. Kutunggu kau sampai jam empat."_

PIP

Belum sempat aku menjawab, Shin sudah menutup teleponnya. Aku hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala sambil mendecakkan lidah.

Shin adalah keluargaku satu-satunya. Ia adalah aniki yang selalu menjaga dan merawatku dari kecil semenjak kedua orangtua kami meninggal. Tou-san dan Kaa-san meninggal dalam kecelakaan mobil saat aku berusia sepuluh tahun dan Shin berusia tiga belas tahun. Demi menghidupi kami berdua, ia rela putus sekolah dan bekerja di sebuah restoran tengah kota. Bebannya untuk menyekolahkanku sampai tamat agak berkurang ketika aku mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan kuliah dan bekerja di Paris. Setelah semua kerja kerasnya itu, ia akhirnya berhasil membuka kafe kecil-kecilan miliknya sendiri beberapa tahun lalu.

Kulirik jam dinding di dekat ruang tamu apartemen. Jam tiga sore. Waktu yang tepat untuk jalan-jalan keliling kota Konoha. Aku yakin sudah ada banyak perubahan di Konoha semenjak aku pergi. Kuambil mantel cokelat panjang yang tergantung di tiang gantungan baju. Musim dingin sudah datang, jadi sudah pasti cuaca akan berubah menjadi ekstrem.

Saat keluar gedung apartemen, hawa dingin langsung menusuk tulang. Cuacanya lebih tidak bersahabat dibandingkan tujuh belas tahun lalu. Kueratkan mantel lebih rapat lalu kumasukkan tangan ke dalam saku mantel.

Konoha lebih mirip dikatakan kota daripada desa sekarang. Meskipun tidak sebesar Tokyo, tapi tetap saja sudah berubah banyak jika dibandingkan dulu. Dulu, tidak terlalu banyak kendaraan yang lalu lalang disini, tapi sekarang yang bisa dilihat selama mata memandang hanya jalan raya dan kendaraan bermotor. Benar-benar perubahan pesat.

Butiran putih lembut tiba-tiba saja jatuh dari langit. Salju akhirnya turun. Beberapa orang ada yang bergumam, "Wah, salju sudah turun!" Beberapa ada yang menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak lalu menengadah ke langit. Sementara yang lain menikmati sejenak turunnya salju, aku tetap melanjutkan perjalanan sembari tersenyum tipis.

Sebenarnya aku tidak terlalu menyukai musim dingin ataupun salju. Mungkin karena segala peristiwa buruk dalam hidupku terjadi saat musim dingin. Kedua orangtuaku meninggal saat salju sedang turun. Lalu cinta pertamaku yang tak bisa kumiliki ketika musim dingin tengah berlangsung.

Hah~ kenapa gadis itu terngiang lagi di otakku? Sudah tujuh belas tahun aku berusaha melupakannya, tapi sedetikpun bayangan tentang gadis berambut merah jambu itu selalu berputar dalam kepalaku. Ya, sampai sekarang aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain karena di hatiku sudah tertulis namanya. Nama itu sudah terpatri terlalu dalam sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menghapusnya lagi. Meskipun aku sempat patah hati karena dia, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melupakannya. Waktu tujuh belas tahun di Paris sama sekali bukan cara yang ampuh untuk menghapus rasa sukaku padanya. Karena seorang gadis bernama Haruno Sakura, aku tidak bisa menyukai gadis lain. Karena gadis itu, sampai umurku sudah tiga puluh empat, aku belum punya pendamping hidup. Jangankan pendamping hidup, punya kekasihpun tidak.

BRUG!

Tubrukan seseorang di depan membuyarkan lamunanku. Seorang gadis bertopi wol putih jatuh ke belakang dengan posisi duduk. Semua barang bawaannya berhamburan di jalan. Gadis itu terdengar merintih kesakitan.

"Ittai…"

Tanpa dikomando aku langsung membungkukkan badan sambil mengucapkan maaf berkali-kali. Salahku terlalu asyik bernostalgia tentang masa lalu. Aku belum bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena gadis itu terus menundukkan kepala sambil memunguti barang bawaannya. Segera aku membantu memunguti barang-barangnya yang berceceran di jalan.

"Gomenne. Aku melamun tadi," aku kembali meminta maaf. Gadis itu bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pahanya.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Justru aku yang…" kata-kata gadis itu berhenti di tengah jalan ketika tatapan kami beradu. Mataku membelalak seketika saat wajah gadis bertopi wol putih itu terlihat jelas sekarang.

Bola mata itu…

Helaian rambut itu…

Tatapan itu…

Aku mengenalnya.

"S… Sai?" ucap sang gadis terbata-bata. Ia masih terpaku menatapku dengan bola mata hijaunya. Bibirnya terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi seperti tertahan.

_Speechless._

Itu yang aku yang alami sekarang. Banyak yang ingin kukatakan sekarang, tapi bibirku seperti terkunci rapat. Semuanya terjadi secepat kilat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menyadarinya.

Satu menit lalu baru saja gadis dihadapanku ini terbayang dalam kenangan masa lampauku. Dan sekarang, ia kini tengah berdiri di hadapanku dengan ekspresi terkejut serta mata mebulat lebar.

"Sakura?" akhirnya sebuah kata bisa terlontar dari mulutku setelah beberapa saat aku hanyut dalam rasa takjub. "Haruno Sakura?"

"Sai!" Sakura langsung memelukku setengah meloncat. Barang-barang yang sudah ia punguti tadi kembali berhamburan di jalan karena kedua tangannya kini melingkar di leherku. Pelukkannya terasa sangat erat hingga aku kesulitan bernapas.

"Hei, hei, hei, jangan terlalu erat, Sakura. Aku sulit bernapas."

Ia seperti tak memperdulikanku. Pelukannya semakin dieratkan kala aku memintanya melepaskanku. Tak berapa lama, Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ekspresi terkejutnya seketika berubah menjadi ekspresi kesal.

"Dasar brengsek! Kemana saja kau selama ini, hah? Kenapa dulu kau tidak memberitahuku kalau kau pergi ke Paris? Sudah pergi tanpa pamit, kau tidak pernah sekalipun menghubungiku selama tujuh belas tahun! Apa kau sudah tidak menganggapku lagi, hah?"

Mendengar omelan Sakura aku hanya tertawa kecil. "Tapi kalau kuberitahu sekarang juga tidak ada bedanya, kan?"

"Tidak ada bedanya apanya! Kalau saja dulu Ino tidak terlambat memberitahu tentang kepergianmu ke Paris, sekarang tentu ada bedanya," ujar Sakura masih dengan nada kesal.

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum, senyum biasa yang kutampilkan di depan umum. "Kau mau kemana, Sakura?"

"Aku?" katanya seraya kembali memunguti barang bawaan. "Aku mau kembali ke rumah. Habis belanja di supermarket dekat-dekat sini. Kau sendiri?"

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Sekadar jalan-jalan. Shin memaksaku untuk melihat kafenya. Ia pasti akan merecokiku kalau aku tidak datang sekarang."

Sebuah kurva indah terbentuk di bibir Sakura. Sebuah senyuman biasa namun terlihat begitu mempesona di mataku. Jantungku serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat saat melihatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Selalu saja seperti ini meskipun sudah lama sekali aku tidak bertemu dengannya.

"Err… kau ada acara sore ini?" tanyaku berusaha menutupi kegugupanku.

Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku tidak punya acara apa-apa hari ini. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau mau ikut denganku ke kafe Shin. Kurasa kita bisa mengobrol santai disana."

"Yah, kupikir sedikit mengobrol sambil minum kopi bagus juga," Sakura mengangguk-anggukan kepala. "Baiklah."

Suara gemerincing bel menyapa pendengaranku saat aku membuka pintu kaca _coffe shop _milik Shin. Aroma kopi yang berasal dari mesin penggiling biji kopi pun langsung tercium. Saat aku melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam, terlihat Shin berjalan mendekat. Tangannya terbuka lebar bersiap untuk memelukku.

"Sai-chan. Akhirnya kau datang juga," sapanya ramah lalu memelukku erat.

"Tidak usah sok manis. Dasar menjijikkan, kau tahu sendiri aku paling benci dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini," omelku berusaha lepas dari pelukannya.

"Biar saja. Salahmu sendiri tidak pernah menelepon aniki tercintamu ini," katanya cuek. Matanya kemudian melihat Sakura yang tengah berdiri di belakangku. "Kau sudah bertemu dengan Sakura-chan rupanya. Dasar otouto. Begitu sampai di Konoha bukannya menemuiku dulu malah menemui Sakura," lanjutnya setengah bercanda.

"Kami kebetulan berpapasan di jalan, jadi Sakura kuajak sekalian kesini."

"Konichiwa, Shin-kun," sapa Sakura sambil membungkukkan badan. Ia memang telah mengenal Shin sejak kami masih SMP. "Lama tidak bertemu. Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Kurasa lebih baik setelah bocah ini pulang ke Konoha dengan selamat," jawabnya seraya menatapku. "Ayo duduk, Sakura-chan. Kita bisa mengobrol sambil minum _cappuccino_."

Ia lalu menggandeng tangan Sakura, mengabaikanku, lalu mengajak gadis berambut merah jambu itu duduk di meja dekat jendela besar. Dari situ bisa terlihat kerumunan orang-orang yang lalu lalang, sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing.

"Kau mau pesan apa, Sakura-chan?" tanya Shin. Ia berdiri di samping Sakura, bersikap seolah ia pelayan yang bertugas melayaninya.

"_Cappuccino_," jawab Sakura kalem.

"Pilihan yang bagus." Ia lalu beralih menatapku. "Lalu kau mau apa, otouto?"

"Sama seperti Sakura."

"Baiklah. Kalian tunggu disini sebentar, oke? Aku akan segera kembali membawa pesanan kalian." Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua di meja itu.

Beberapa menit tidak ada yang membuka suara. Baik aku maupun dia. Kami berdua sepertinya terlalu sibuk berkutat pada pikiran masing-masing. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu seharusnya ada banyak hal yang bisa dibicarakan. Tapi nyatanya aku dan Sakura sama-sama diam dan hanya memandangi lalu lalang pejalan kaki.

"Bagaimana kabarmu sekarang, Sakura?" tanyaku berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Kulihat sudah banyak yang berubah darimu sekarang."

Sakura tersenyum tipis. Matanya masih terpaku menatap pemandangan di balik kaca. "Benarkah? Kurasa tidak ada yang berubah dariku. Hanya bertambah umur dari hari ke hari."

"Meskipun bertambah tua, toh kecantikanmu tidak memudar," pujiku.

Tak berapa lama, Shin datang membawa dua cangkir _cappuccino _pesanan kami. Kepulan asap samar menguar dari kedua cangkir itu.

"Ini dia pesanan kalian. Silakan dinikmati," katanya sambil menaruh cangkir-cangkir itu di meja.

"Arigato, Shin-kun," kata Sakura. Ia segera meletakkan telapak tangan di badan cangkir yang panas untuk menghangatkan badan.

"Douita, Sakura-chan." Shin lalu mengambil tempat di sebelah Sakura. "Hah~ rasanya sudah lama sekali kita tidak berkumpul seperti ini. Setelah bertahun-tahun tidak bertemu, semuanya sudah berubah. Iya kan, Saku-chan?"

Sakura tersenyum lalu mengangguk. Aku menghela napas panjang melihat kelakuan kakakku satu-satunya itu. Tadi saja mengomel-ngomel tidak jelas di telepon, sekarang malah mengabaikanku setelah ada Sakura.

"Omong-omong, aku tidak bisa lama-lama menemani kalian," tukas Shin. "Aku ada janji dengan seseorang sore ini."

"Memangnya dengan siapa? Pacar?" tanyaku.

"Mungkin."

"Benarkah? Setahuku kau bukanlah tipe gadis-gadis sekarang ini." sindiranku barusan membuahkan sebuah jitakan dari Shin tepat di ubun-ubun.

"Hati-hati dengan ucapanmu, Tuan," katanya sambil tersenyum misterius. "Aku pamit dulu, Sakura-chan. Silakan nikmati _cappuucino _-nya. Kalau anak ini berbuat macam-macam padamu adukan saja padaku, oke?"

Sakura lagi-lagi tersenyum dan mengangguk. Shin kemudian membuka pintu kafe, membuat suara gemerincing bel terdengar kembali.

Kini tinggal aku dan Sakura di _coffee shop _itu. Sejujurnya suasananya agak canggung saat ini. Aku bingung mau mengatakan apa lagi padanya selain menanyakan kabar. Gadis itu kelihatannya juga tidak nyaman. Sebenarnya aku penasaran dengan perjodohannya waktu itu. Aku belum sempat menanyakan siapa atau bagaimana laki-laki itu. Bagaimana keadaan mereka sekarang pun aku tidak tahu, karena selama tujuh belas tahun kami sama sekali putus hubungan.

"Kau sudah punya istri, Sai?" Sakura akhirnya membuka suara, membuyarkan lamunanku untuk sementara. Agak terkejut juga rasanya kalau tiba-tiba Sakura menanyakan hal seperti itu.

"Err… belum. Memangnya kenapa?" jawabku gugup. Jujur aku tidak terlalu suka jika ditanya orang tentang hal-hal pribadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi selama di Paris kau pernah pacaran, kan?" tanyanya lagi. Kelihatannya ia cukup antusias. Pandangannya yang sedari tadi terfokus di luar kini beralih memandangku.

"Tidak. Aku belum pernah pacaran sama sekali sejak SMA."

"Benarkah?" ekspresinya terlihat sedikit terkejut. "Kau kan tampan, Sai. Kau juga pintar dan pria yang baik. Mana mungkin tidak ada gadis yang suka padamu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku belum ingin punya pacar," jawabku singkat.

"Oh."

Hening.

Rasanya sungguh tidak nyaman. Dulu saat kami masih SMA dan menjadi teman dekat, rasanya saat-saat seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Selalu saja ada hal yang bisa dibicarakan meskipun sudah diceritakan berkali-kali.

_Aku… aku dijodohkan, Sai. _

Lagi-lagi kata-kata itu terngiang di otakku. Seperti kaset rusak yang tidak bisa berhenti berputar. Selalu memutar kata-kata yang sama setiap saat. Apalagi setelah melihat Sakura sekarang, memori-memori lama yang dulu sempat kulupakan kembali dipertegas. Terutama saat ia mengatakan tentang perjodohan itu.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Boleh aku bertanya?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Sejak kapan kau harus meminta ijin dulu kalau ingin bertanya?"

"Err… Bagaimana masalah hubunganmu dengan… pria itu sekarang?"

Begitu pertanyaan itu kulontarkan aku langsung menyesal setengah mati. Perubahan raut wajah Sakura membuat penyesalanku makin besar. Apa aku terdengar terlalu ikut campur? Apa aku terdengar terlalu ingin tahu? Apa aku…

"Gagal," jawabnya lirih. Matanya tertunduk memandang _cappuucino_ yang belum ia minum sama sekali. Tangannya menggenggam erat badan gelas itu. Uap yang tadi mengepul dari gelas kini sudah berkurang.

"Apa maksudmu gagal?" tanyaku hati-hati. Sudah terlanjur. Lebih baik kutuntaskan sekalian rasa ingin tahuku selama tujuh belas tahun ini.

"Perjodohan itu tidak jadi dilaksanakan, Sai," ujarnya pelan. Kepalanya makin tertunduk dalam. Terlihat guratan penyesalan yang begitu jelas di wajahnya sekarang. Melihat sikap Sakura yang makin murung, membuat rasa penyesalanku makin besar. Lebih besar daripada rasa ingin tahuku.

"Kenapa tidak jadi, Sakura? Itu pun kalau kau tidak keberatan untuk menceritakannya. Aku tidak memaksa." Kalimat terakhir buru-buru kutambahkan. Aku tidak mau memaksanya mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Sorot matanya terlihat sayu. Dan ekspresi ceria yang tadi terus ia pasang sejak kami pertama bertemu hilang entah kemana. Ia tidak segera menjawab. Bibirnya terlihat ingin mengucapkan sesuatu namun ia tahan.

"Ia kabur." Hanya itu jawaban yang kudapat. Dua kata singkat namun cukup untuk memberiku alasan kenapa perjodohannya dibatalkan. Aku hanya diam. Sama sekali tidak memberikan respon. Aku tidak ingin memaksanya lagi kalau memang ia keberatan untuk bercerita. Namun ia malah memberi penjelasan lebih tentang masa lalunya.

"Beberapa jam sebelum pernikahan dilaksanakan, pemuda itu kabur ke luar negeri bersama kekasihnya. Ia sama sepertiku, menolak perjodohan yang dilakukan kakeknya. Namun bedanya, ia memilih untuk langsung bertindak dan tidak hanya diam saja seperti aku. Ia memilih kebahagiaannya sendiri bersama orang lain, bukan bersamaku yang sama sekali tidak ia kenal," jelas Sakura panjang lebar. Wajahnya tanpa ekspresi, terlihat begitu datar ketika memori-memori lamanya teringat kembali.

Kedengarannya menyakitkan.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana perasaannya waktu itu. Entah ia sedih atau malah bahagia. Tapi mendengar ceritanya, ia terlihat begitu sedih. Hatinya tersakiti.

Aku tahu rasanya. Karena aku sendiri juga pernah mengalaminya. Bukan hanya ditolak seorang gadis biasa, tapi ditolak seorang gadis yang begitu kucintai. Rasanya amat menyakitkan.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja. Aku sudah tidak ingat namanya lagi," kata Sakura datar. "Semakin mengingatnya akan semakin membuatku menyesal."

"Apa kau menyesal karena perjodohanmu batal?"

"Mungkin. Tapi tidak sebesar penyesalanku karena terlambat memeberitahukannya padamu," katanya seraya menatapku. Suaranya mulai melembut, namun pandangannya masih terasa nanar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia menghela napas panjang. Beberapa kali menahannya dan mengeluarkannya dengan cepat. "Entahlah. Kurasa sulit untuk menjelaskannya."

Ia lalu melanjutkan, "Tiap hari aku berandai-andai. Seandainya saja waktu itu kau tidak pergi terlalu cepat. Seandainya saja pemuda itu kabur lebih cepat. Seandainya saja waktu itu Ino tidak terlambat memberitahuku. Semuanya pasti akan berbeda dengan yang ada sekarang."

Tiba-tiba terdengar nada dering ponsel dari tas gadis berambut soft pink itu. Ia tersenyum kecil ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar ponsel.

"Moshi-moshi?" katanya saat menempelkan layar ponsel di telinga. Suara berat yang samar-samar terdengar dari seberang telepon.

"Aku sedang bersama teman," kata Sakura kalem. "Iya iya. Sekarang juga aku pulang. Kau tunggu saja di rumah," lanjutnya lalu menutup telepon. "Sai, kurasa aku harus pulang sekarang. Seseorang sudah menungguku di rumah. Tidak apa-apa, kan?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kau boleh pulang kapanpun kau mau. Tidak usah pedulikan aku," ujarku sambil meminum _cappuccino_ yang sudah dingin. "Err… kalau boleh aku tahu, siapa itu?"

Sakura tersenyum simpul lalu menjawab, "Sasuke."

Alisku saling bertaut ketika mendengar nama Uchiha bungsu itu disebut. "Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Ya," katanya seraya membereskan barang-barang. "Dia suamiku sekarang."

Sisa-sisa air kopi yang baru sampai di tenggorokanku tiba-tiba menyeruak keluar. Aku, dengan sukses tersedak mendengar pernyataan Sakura barusan. "A.. apa? Suamimu?"

"Aku belum memberitahumu, ya tadi?" katanya. "Aku sudah menikah dengan Sasuke lima tahun yang lalu. Saat kami menikah, aku tidak bisa memberitahukannya padamu karena nomer ponselmu sudah tidak aktif. Jadi maaf kalau aku tidak memberitahumu. Menghubungimu saja sulit sekali."

_Speechless_.

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Memang sempat terbayang olehku Sakura sudah menikah dengan orang lain setelah tujuh belas tahun ini. tapi sama sekali tidak terlintas dalam pikiranku kalau ia akan menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sakura bangkit dari kursinya dan memenuhi kedua tangannya dengan barang-barang. "Aku pamit dulu, Sai. Senang rasanya bisa bertemu denganmu lagi setelah tujuh belas tahun terakhir."

Ia lalu membungkukkan badan, melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kafe, dan meninggalkanku sendirian dalam keadaan syok.

Aku masih bingung dengan semua perkataannya tadi selama beberapa menit. Beberapa hal yang terlihat begitu menyakitkan, namun sama sekali tidak ia katakan. Tentang rasa penyesalannya… tentang perjodohannya… tentang pernikahannya… tentang segalanya.

Apa aku terlalu gegabah mengambil keputusan waktu itu?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**EPILOG**

_Dasar berengsek. _

_Kenapa ia tidak melakukannya sejak kemarin? Kenapa ia baru melakukannya sekarang? Dasar pengecut. _

_Gara-gara pemuda bernama Uzumaki Naruto itu, suasana rumah ini terasa seperti kapal pecah. Semuanya menjadi panik gara-gara ulah pemuda itu. Bagaimana tidak? Kelakuan nekatnya hari ini sama sekali diluar dugaan. Ketika upacara pernikahannya denganku akan dilaksanakan beberapa jam lagi, ia memberitahukan kepada Tousan-nya kalau ia akan pergi ke Cina bersama pacarnya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. _

_Uzumaki Naruto menolak mentah-mentah perjodohan ini. _

_Sama sepertiku, namun ia memilih untuk segera bertindak daripada hanya berpaku tangan. _

_Minato-san dan Kushina-san segera menyusul ke bandara, berharap kalau pesawat dengan keberangkatan meuju Cina belum berangkat. Tou-san dan Kaa-san terlihat bingung dan panik. Semua orang terlihat bingung harus melakukan apa sementara waktu terus berjalan dan para tamu undangan sudah mulai berdatangan._

_Tanpa memperdulikan hiruk pikuk tersebut, hal pertama yang terlintas dalam pikiranku adalah memberitahu Sai. Satu-satunya orang yang kuingat dan kuinginkan sekarang adalah Sai. Hatiku serasa ingin meledak karena peristiwa mengejutkan ini. Perasaanku begitu menggebu-nggebu sampai-sampai jantungku ingin meloncat keluar saking senangnya. _

_Ia harus tahu. _

_Ia adalah orang pertama yang harus tahu tentang ini. _

_Tut… tut…_

_Masih tidak ada jawaban. _

_Tut… tut…_

_Ayolah, Sai… cepat angkat…_

_/Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi./_

_Tidak aktif? Kenapa bisa? Sai selalu mengaktifkan ponselnya dua puluh empat jam. Apa ponselnya low batt? _

_Kucoba meneleponnya sekali lagi. _

_Nomor yang anda tuju sedang tidak aktif. Cobalah beberapa saat lagi._

_Sama. Ponselnya tidak aktif. _

_Tiba-tiba saja perasaanku menjadi tidak enak. Aku merasa ada sesuatu yang mengganjal namun tak tahu apa itu. Entahlah, tapi rasanya benar-benar tidak enak. _

_Tiba-tiba saja otakku menyuruhku untuk menelepon Ino. Oh iya ya, kenapa aku baru ingat dia sekarang? Ino sahabat baikku, tapi kenapa aku malah kelupaan memberitahunya lebih dulu. Semuanya gara-gara nama Sai yang tertulis di setiap sudut otakku. _

_Tanganku segera memencet rangkaian nomor-nomor ponsel Ino yang sudah kuhapal di luar kepala. _

_Tut… tut…_

_Ayolah, Ino… _

_Tut… tut…_

_PIK!_

_/Halo?/_

"_Halo!" pekikku tak bisa menahan luapan kegembiraan. _

_/Sakura? Ada apa? Bukankah sebentar lagi pernikahanmu dilangsungkan?/_

"_Lupakan masalah itu! Pernikahannya dibatalkan!"_

_/Apa?/__ suaranya terdengar agak memekik. __/Apa maksudmu dibatalkan? Kau pasti bercanda, Sakura!/_

"_Aku serius! Naruto kabur dengan pacarnya ke Cina beberapa saat yang lalu. Ia mengabari pada Minato-san kalau pesawatnya akan segera berangkat. Mereka sedang mengejarnya ke bandara sekarang, tapi aku tidak yakin kalau mereka sempat. Tapi apa peduliku? Semua itu urusan mereka bukan urusanku. Yang jelas pernikahanku dibatalkan!" _

_/Apa kau senang pernikahanmu batal?/_

"_Tentu saja, Ino! Aku sama sekali tidak mengharapkan pernikahan ini terjadi. Tuhan sepertinya sedang berpihak padaku sekarang."_

_/Dasar aneh. Tidak ada orang yang senang kalau pernikahan yang sudah disiapkan begitu matang, batal begitu saja. Tapi kalau kalian tidak saling mencintai buat apa juga ada pernikahan?/__ katanya ikut senang. __/Sayang, Sai tidak bisa mendengar kabar ini lebih awal./_

"_Sai. Sudah kucoba untuk meneleponnya berkali-kali tapi ponselnya tidak aktif." Dahiku berkerut ketika mengingat masalah Sai yang mengganjal di hatiku sampai sekarang. "Memang apa maksud ucapanmu tadi?"_

_/Kau belum mendengarnya?/_

"_Mendengar apa?"_

_/Apa Sai sama sekali tidak memberitahumu?/_

"_Memberitahu apa?" jantungku serasa berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Rasanya seperti akan ada kabar buruk yang akan ia katakan. "Jangan main tebak-tebakan, Ino. Kau membuatku takut."_

_Terdengar helaan napas di seberang telepon. Untuk beberapa saat, Ino tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Aku benar-benar takut sekarang. _

"_Ino?"_

_/Pesawat keberangkatan menuju Paris akan berangkat lima belas menit lagi. Sebaiknya kau bergegas sebelum terlambat./_

_DEG_

"_Apa maksdumu sebelum terlambat? Jangan bilang kalau…"_

_/Sai berhasil mendapatkan beasiswa ke Paris, dan kata Shin, ia berencana untuk tinggal dan bekerja disana untuk beberapa tahun, tapi Shin bilang kalau Sai sudah memiliki rencana jangka panjang. Dan ia mungkin tidak akan kembali lagi ke Konoha,/__ jelas Ino panjang lebar. _

_Aku hanya terpaku. Diam tanpa suara. Badanku serasa membeku. Seluruh sel sarafku seperti rusak total. Tidak ada tanggapan yang dikeluarkan otakku. Aku hanya diam. Merasakan dingin yang menjalar ke seluruh tubuh. _

_/Sakura?/_

_Tanpa mempedulikan gagang telepon yang belum berada di tempatnya, aku segera berlari menuju garasi. Tak peduli dengan baju kimono yang masih kupakai, sebanyak apapun itu menahanku, aku tak peduli. Tujuanku sekarang hanyalah Bandara Internasional Konoha. _

_Yang kupedulikan sekarang hanya Sai. _

_Hanya Sai._

_Selama mobil melaju kencang, pikiranku kosong. Perhatianku terpusat pada jam digital mobil. Sepuluh menit. Itu waktu yang kubutuhkan untuk sampai di bandara dan mencarinya. Dan itu adalah waktu yang tersisa untukku. Tidak lebih. _

_Begitu banyak tatapan-tatapan ganjil dari orang-orang yang lalu lalang di bandara. Mereka memandangku seolah aku ini orang dari planet lain. Entah karena baju kimono yang belum diganti, atau karena sikapku yang sudah seperti orang gila. _

_Tingkahku selama di bandara seperti orang tidak waras. Berlarian tanpa arah hanya demi mencari seorang pemuda berkulit putih pucat. Waktuku tinggal beberapa menit. Tidak banyak yang tersisa, begitu pula dengan harapanku. _

_Air mataku sudah sampai di pelupuk mata. Rasa takutku sudah memuncak sekarang. Pikiranku sudah dibuai dengan bayang-bayang akan kepergiannya. Hatiku begitu takut kalau aku tak akan pernah bertemu dengannya lagi. _

_Langkah kakiku yang tak tentu arah membawaku ke gerbang keberangkatan. Mataku masih mencari liar sosok yang begitu ingin kutemui. Kumohon jangan sampai luput. _

_Mataku akhirnya berhenti mencari. Terhenti pada suatu sosok yang kuyakini adalah Sai. Pemuda berkulit putih pucat yang mengenakan jaket cokelat itu. Pemuda yang sedang berjalan menuju gerbang keberangkatan itu. Ya, itu Sai. _

"_SAI!" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya, berharap ia bisa mendengarnya dengan sekali panggil. Namun, tak ada reaksi apapun. Sai terus melanjutkan langkahnya, tak memalingkan wajahnya sedikitpun. Wajahnya agak tertunduk, seperti sedang merenungkan sesuatu. _

"_SAI!" aku terus memanggil dan mengejarnya, berusaha meraihnya agar aku bisa memeluknya. Ya, aku ingin memeluknya dan tidak akan melepaskannya. Aku tidak ingin dia pergi lagi, bahkan hanya untuk satu detikpun. _

_Ia terus berjalan dan berjalan. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengarku. _

"_Nona? Apa yang Nona lakukan? Nona tidak boleh masuk," sergah seorang petugas keamanan yang mencegatku ketika aku akan masuk. _

"_Lepaskan aku! Aku harus masuk! Lepaskan!" aku berontak saat petugas keamanan itu memegang erat keduan lenganku. Namun pria itu tak mau menuruti keinginanku. Cengkeramannya semakin kuat saat aku semakin keras memberontak. _

_Kulihat dengan jelas kalau ia makin menjauh. Jauh, jauh, dan semakin jauh. Ia sudah terlalu jauh. Terlalu jauh untuk kuraih. Dan perlahan tapi pasti, ia menghilang. _

_Sai sudah hilang. _

_Hilang dari hadapanku. _

_Hilang dari pandang__an__ku. _

_Hilang dan tak akan pernah kulihat lagi. _

"_Sai," gumamku pelan. Tubuhku terasa lemas mendadak. Kakiku sudah tak mampu menopang berat tubuhku lagi sehingga kini aku jatuh terduduk. _

_Air mataku pecah. Cairan bening yang sebelumnya sempat tertahan di pelupuk mata itu, kini tengah mengucur deras melewati pipiku. _

_Kenapa ia harus pergi secepat itu?_

_Kenapa ia __harus __merahasiakan kepergiannya dariku?_

_Kenapa ia harus melakukannya dengan cara seperti ini? _

_Seandainya saja ia bisa menunggu sedikit lebih lama. _

_Seandainya __saja __ia tidak buru-buru __mengambil keputusan untuk __pergi ke Paris. _

_Seandainya waktu itu, aku menerima pernyataan cintanya. _

_Mungkin sekarang aku belum terlambat. Mungkin sekarang ia masih berada di sisiku. Dan mungkin, aku tidak akan merasakan pernyesalan yang terasa begitu __menyesakkan__ di dadaku. _

.

.

**~THE END~**

Satu lagi fict yang ditelurkan -?- dari pikiran Rissa. Gomen buat Cha soalnya udah Rissa molor lama banget buat publish fict ini. Abisnya Rissa paling gak bisa disuruh bikin fict bergenre hurt/comfort atau angst. Susah banget cari idenya. Jadi mohon maklum kalo kelamaan publishnya. Moga-moga Cha suka sama fict ini.

Kalo ada yang tanya kenapa judulnya butterfly, Rissa juga gak tau. Mungkin Rissa lagi seneng aja sama kupu-kupu. Kalo gak ada kesinambungan antara isi sama judul, yah sekali lagi mohon maklum.

Bagaimana, minna? Apakah fict ini hancur, gak nyambung, gaje, garing, aneh, gak rasional, atau jelek setengah dosa -?- cuma minna yang bisa menentukan. Akhir kata, REVIEW MINNA?


End file.
